specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
November
November}} é o eleventh month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 30 days. Births & deaths *Nov 1' – Michael Fleisher nasce in 1942. *'Nov 1''' – Dennis Muren nasce in 1946. *'Nov 1' – Mark Budz nasce in 1960. *'Nov 1' – Daran Norris nasce in 1964. *'Nov 2' – Tom Lyle nasce in 1953. *'Nov 2' – Brian Augustyn nasce in 1954. *'Nov 2' – Whit Hertford nasce in 1978. *'Nov 3' – Jim Cummings nasce in 1952. *'Nov 4' – Art Carney nasce in 1918. *'Nov 4' – Matthew Sloan nasce in 1974. *'Nov 5' – Jimmy Vee nasce in 1959. *'Nov 6' – Carolyn Seymour nasce in 1947. *'Nov 6' – Cam Clarke nasce in 1957. *'Nov 6' – Thandie Newton nasce in 1972. *'Nov 7' – Bennet Guillory nasce in 1949. *'Nov 7' – Lindsay Duncan nasce in 1950. *'Nov 7' – Jason London nasce in 1972. *'Nov 8' – Ted Burnett nasce in 1926. *'Nov 8' – Tony DeZuniga nasce in 1932. *'Nov 8' – Lucille Bliss morre in 2012. *'Nov 9' – Alyson Court nasce in 1973. *'Nov 9' – Art Carney morre in 2003. *'Nov 10' – Don Henderson nasce in 1932. *'Nov 10' – Trevor Devall nasce in 1972. *'Nov 11' – Dave Cockrum nasce in 1943. *'Nov 11' – Mary Kay Bergman morre in 1999. *'Nov 12' – Lex Lang nasce in 1965. *'Nov 14' – Paul Hirsch nasce in 1945. *'Nov 14' – Stéphane Créty nasce in 1969. *'Nov 14' – Dana Snyder nasce in 1973. *'Nov 15' – Ed Asner nasce in 1929. *'Nov 15' – Danny Sapani nasce in 1970. *'Nov 18' – Alan Dean Foster nasce in 1946. *'Nov 18' – Alan Moore nasce in 1953. *'Nov 18' – Dominic Armato nasce in 1976. *'Nov 18' – Nathan Kress nasce in 1992. *'Nov 19' – Terrence Carson nasce in 1958. *'Nov 19' – Adam Driver nasce in 1983. *'Nov 21' – Christie Golden nasce in 1963. *'Nov 22' – Roy Thomas nasce in 1940. *'Nov 22' – Mads Mikkelsen nasce in 1965. *'Nov 22' – Leeanna Walsman nasce in 1979. *'Nov 22' – Alden Ehrenreich nasce in 1989. *'Nov 24' – John Alvin nasce in 1948. *'Nov 24' – Darren Scott nasce in 1965. *'Nov 27' – Alec Newman nasce in 1974. *'Nov 27' – Irvin Kershner morre in 2010. *'Nov 28' – Martin T. Sherman nasce in 1966. *'Nov 29' – Tom Taylor nasce in 1978. *'Nov 29' – Liz Wilson nasce in 1979. *'Nov 29' – Janina Gavankar nasce in 1980. *'Nov 30' – Graeme Campbell nasce in 1940. *'Nov 30' – Chris Claremont nasce in 1950. *'Nov 30' – Daniel Keys Moran nasce in 1962. Publication dates *'Nov 1' – Tales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2 in 1993. *'Nov 1' – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith in 1994. *'Nov 1' – The Essential Guide to Characters in 1995. *'Nov 1' – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord in 1996. *'Nov 1' – Darth Maul 3 in 2000. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook in 2000. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game in 2000. *'Nov 1' – Boba Fett: Crossfire in 2002. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan in 2005. *'Nov 1' – Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 in 2006. *'Nov 2' – Darksaber in 1995. *'Nov 2' – X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2 in 2005. *'Nov 3' – Specter of the Past in 1997. *'Nov 3' – ''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' TPB in 1999. *'Nov 4' – The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology in 1997. *'Nov 4' – The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force in 2003. *'Nov 5' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel in 1997. *'Nov 6' – Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices in 2003. *'Nov 7' – Heir to the Empire 2 in 1995. *'Nov 7' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook in 2007. *'Nov 7' – Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1 in 2007. *'Nov 7' – Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 in 2007. *'Nov 8' – Boba Fett: Agent of Doom in 2000. *'Nov 8' – Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1 in 2006. *'Nov 8' – Tag & Bink Were Here in 2006. *'Nov 9' – Republic 79: Into the Unknown, Part 1 in 2005. *'Nov 9' – Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2 in 2005. *'Nov 10' – Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders in 1997. *'Nov 10' – Union 1 in 1999. *'Nov 10' – Empire 26: "General" Skywalker, Part 1 in 2004. *'Nov 11' – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 1 in 1998. *'Nov 12' – ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel in 1976. *'Nov 12' – Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka in 1983. *'Nov 12' – Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization in 1996. *'Nov 12' – The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones in 2002. *'Nov 12' – Empire 3: Betrayal, Part 3 in 2002. *'Nov 12' – ''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' trade paperback in 2003. *'Nov 14' – Star Wars Weekly 90 in 1979. *'Nov 14' – Jedi Quest 3 in 2001. *'Nov 15' – Star Wars Weekly 41 in 1978. *'Nov 15' – Revenge of the Jedi in 1982. *'Nov 15' – More Starships! in 2001. *'Nov 16' – Demolition: Prima's Official Strategy Guide in 2000. *'Nov 17' – Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 in 2004. *'Nov 17' – The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side in 2006. *'Nov 17' – Scavenger's Guide to Droids in 2009. *'Nov 19' – Shadow Stalker in 1997. *'Nov 19' – Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4 2008. *'Nov 20' – Nightsaber in 2003. *'Nov 21' – Classic Star Wars Box Set in 1995. *'Nov 21' – ''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope'' trade paperback in 1995. *'Nov 21' – ''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' trade paperback in 1995. *'Nov 21' – ''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' trade paperback in 1995. *'Nov 21' – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust in 1995. *'Nov 21' – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika (TPB) in 2001. *'Nov 22' – Star Wars 24: Infinity's End, Part 2 in 2000. *'Nov 22' – Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader in 2005. *'Nov 23' – Star Wars Trilogy: The Original Soundtrack Anthology in 1993. *'Nov 23' – X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3 in 2005. *'Nov 23' – Yoda: Dark Rendezvous in 2004. *'Nov 24' – Obsession 1 in 2004. *'Nov 25' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 5: Master in 1998. *'Nov 26' – Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? in 2003. *'Nov 26' – Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11 in 2008. *'Nov 27' – Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter in 2001. *'Nov 27' – Legacy of the Force: Fury in 2007. *'Nov 27' – Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force in 2007. *'Nov 28' – Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor in 1995. *'Nov 28' – Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3 in 1995. *'Nov 28' – Star Wars 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1 in 2001. *'Nov 28' – Legacy of the Force: Tempest *'Nov 29' – Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5 in 2006. *'Nov 29' – Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2 in 2007. *'Nov 30' – Clone Wars 7: When They Were Brothers TPB in 2005. *'Nov 30' – Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4 in 2005. Film releases & TV airings *'Nov 1' – [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] é lançado on DVD in 2005. *'Nov 16' – Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II estréia no Cartoon Network in 2008. *'Nov 17' – The Star Wars Holiday Special airs on CBS in 1978. Video game releases *'Nov 1' – Star Wars: Battlefront II é lançado on Xbox, Playstation2, and PC in 2005. *'Nov 5' – Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast é lançado on the Mac platform in 2002. *'Nov 6' – LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga é lançado on PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and Wii in 2007. *'Nov 7' – Star Wars: Tiny Death Star é lançado on iOS in 2013. *'Nov 11' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels é lançado on the Wii. *'Nov 12' – Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds é lançado on the PC and Mac platforms in 2001. *'Nov 14' – Star Wars: The New Droid Army é lançado on the Game Boy Advance platform in 2002. *'Nov 15' – Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey é lançado on the PC platform in 1999. *'Nov 17' – Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader é lançado on the GameCube platform in 2001. *'Nov 19' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic é lançado on the PC and Xbox platforms in 2003. *'Nov 30' – Star Wars: Dark Forces é lançado on the PlayStation platform in 1996. *'Nov 30' – Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power é lançado on the PC platform in 1997. Events concerning Wookieepedia *'Nov 28' – SciFi.com selects Wookieepedia as its 'Sci Fi Site of the Week' in 2005. Categoria:Dates